Question: $ (-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1) = \; ?$
Answer: $(-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)$ is $-1$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. The base is $-1$ The exponent is $4$ $(-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)$ is $-1$ to the power of $4$ $(-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1) = -1^{4}$